Beautiful Dangerous
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Starscream is the lead dancer of a gay club and has major trust issues. Megatron is a military man who unintentionally wronged a man he has fallen in love with. Angst and various others things ensue. Humanized Transformers/AU/Kind Crossover. See inside.
1. Introduction

OKAY. For Starters, this fanfic is VERY OOC in some cases. Actually, in A LOT of cases. Especially Megatron. Now, I chose to post this first so that I don't have to hear anyone's bitching about Megatron's characterization, or Soundwave spazzing, or any other characters.

In short, if you got a problem with the fic, PM me. Do not hate in reviews. You want a personal one-on-one about the flaws of the fic or characters being majorly OOC? Fine by me. Just PM me.

Okay, to those who will just enjoy the story and not complain, I'm sorry for seeming testy, but I've had this sort of problem before, so I'm trying to avoid it because I hate to argue with people.

Haters, that doesn't mean I won't defend myself. Because I will. And I have logic.

I decided to do an RP with my girlfriend, and this is the lovechild spawned.

The story idea came from Beautiful Dangerous by Slash. I just love the idea of Starscream being a dancer at a strip club.

BY THE WAY! These are indeed humanized Transformers. And this is incrediably AU. I like using humanized versions, nothing wrong with that. I also do bot form, but humans suited this idea better.

So, here's a character cheat sheet so you know what to expect:

Starscream- Lead dancer at the Nemesis Club. AWOL soldier who lost his brothers, Skywarp and Thundercracker, 5 years prior to the story. He's tempermental and only happy when performing or reading fan letters. He hates the military because of his brothers' deaths. Age 22. Most treasured possession is a necklace from his mother. Knock Out and Breakdown are his best friends. He also has a desire to fall in love and envies those who have a lover. Alias: Star Kingsley.

Megatron- A Lieutenant General of the Air Force who put forth retirement papers. Younger brother to Galvatron. He is responsible for issuing the command that killed Starscream's brothers. A close friend of Soundwave's, he visited the Nemesis and had the worst possible first meeting with Starscream. He feels he has wronged the dancer and seeks a small chance of forgiveness. Age 28.

Soundwave- Retired military espionage expert. He opened the Nemesis in an attempt to relax from his former military life 10 years prior. He is married to Airachnid, and they have twin sons; Rumble and Frenzy. He is Shockwave's younger brother. Age 30. He's terrified of Starscream when he's angry.

Optimus Prime- Military general, son of Elita and Sentinel Prime. Lost his mother when he was young. He is still in the military, though he is on good terms with Starscream and is a regular at the club, as he is dating the young Bumblebee. Age 28.

Bumblebee- The youngest dancer at the Nemesis. Age 18. He is the one that tries to keep everyone happy. He is often seen with Soundwave's twins, Knock Out or Optimus.

Knock Out- The flamboyant stripper who is dating Breakdown. He's the one that pushes Starscream to behave while they're working. And the one everyone goes to for last minute appearance touch-ups. Age 25.

Breakdown- Bartender/Bouncer for the Nemesis. He is extremely protective of everyone who works there, as they are all family. He hates math and doesn't mind that Knock Out sleeps around as part of his job. He knows Knock Out is his and his alone. Age 29.

Airachnid- Soundwave's wife and former seamtress. If not for her, nothing would fit the overly thin and petite Starscream. She met Soundwave shortly after his retirement and soon married him. Her best friend is the ventriliqust, Mary Shaw. Age 28.

Rumble and Frenzy- The 9 year old twins of Soundwave and Airachnid (scary thought, no?). They work as waiters for their father and are often in the company of their pets, Ravage (belongs to Rumble) and Laserbeak (belongs to Frenzy). Best friends are Bumblebee and Billy, Mary Shaw's prized dummy.

Shockwave- Megatron's roommate and scientist. He is also in the military, though he served under Galvatron, whom he is dating, though that relationship is a secret. He lost his left eye to Galvatron, though he claims it to be a battle wound. Age 25.

Galvatron- Air Force General that was suspended due to unnecessary force. He's an abusive and cruel man and will not tolerate deserters. Age 32.

Sentinel Prime- Optimus' father and in charge of most military operations. Lost Elita years ago and is bitter towards the world. Has an abonormal fixation on Starscream.

Jetfire- Former AF captain and Starscream's father. Died when his sons were young. Considered a hero by many, including Megatron. Age 52.

Slipstream- Starscream's mother. She went missing 2 years before her sons joined the army. She left them each a piece of jewelry. Age 38.

Thundercracker- The oldest of the three, he was the voice of reason. Had his mother's braclet. Age 25 (at death). Alias: TK Kingsley.

Skywarp- Second oldest. Often teased Starscream. Had his mother's ring that he wore as a necklace. Age 23 (at death). Alias: Sky Kingsley.

Mary Shaw- An elderly ventriliquist and Airachnid's closest friend. She is an abnormal being, and is not quite what you'd expect. Her 'son', Billy, is her star dummy when she performs. (See the movie 'Dead Silence' for more.)

Okay, I think that's everyone. Barricade and various other characters make appearances, but they are minor characters.

A song list will be available at the end of the fic so you'll know exactly what Starscream and the other performers were singing throughout the story.

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW! 


	2. Chapter 1 The Diva and The Soldier

Backstage at the Nemesis gentlemen's club, Soundwave was looking the lead dancer over approvingly. "Now, we have an important man coming tonight, Starscream. So, try not to be a smartass for once."

Blinking red eyes innocently behind black and blood red hair, Starscream pursed his lips. "No need to tell me, I know." He rolled his eyes, looking back in the mirror. "Knock Out won't shut up about him. Why not give the ginger to this guy? Why me?"

"Starscream, please calm down. You're the best. That's why I chose you. It's just for tonight, so try to behave. If he does anything you don't like, just let me know." With that, Soundwave left the room.

Starscream crossed his arms once he was finished primping, though he didn't try very hard. He had natural grace and looks that accompanied it, which made Starscream wonder if he envoked envy in the other performers. But none of them had ever been hostile towards him.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, cupping his hands over his face. "...I'm going to kill Soundwave if this man tries anything out of line."

Knock Out poked his head into the dressing room and waved to Starscream. "He's here! Are you ready yet?" He walked in, placing his hands on his hips. Knock Out was Starscream's main stage partner, along with the youngest performer, Bumblebee. Knock Out had the most pride in his appearance and would always step in to help everyone get ready. Though, unlike Starscream, and this made him envious of Knock Out, the redhead had a lover. It was no secret that he was dating the bartender of the Nemesis, Breakdown.

"Yes, I'm ready." Starscream said, standing, his robe closed around him, part of the left sleeve hanging off his shoulder. That was the main problem Soundwave and Airachnid had when finding costumes, and clothes in general, for Starscream; nothing ever fit properly. The clothes would always be too big. Starscream was very petite, in both height and frame. His tailor bill would be enormous if Airachnid hadn't been a seamstress before coming to work for Soundwave.

The redhead rolled his eyes after looking his friend over. "You're not seriously going out there with your hair looking like that, are you?"

Starscream huffed and pouted, which he usually did when he was told to do something he didn't want to do and whenever anyone picked on his hair. "There is nothing wrong with my hair!" A lie. He didn't feel like putting his usual pride in his appearance because Soundwave refused to grant much information on his 'client'. He wasn't even wearing his usual bit of make-up.

Knock Out chuckled and forced Starscream to sit back down as he began brushing his superior's hair. "Sorry, Screamer. But this guy is a military commander. Now I know how you feel about them, but he's loaded. And he fits 'tall, dark, and handsome' perfectly. He's your type. Maybe he can get you out of this job. Can't you just settle down and see how it goes?"

"No promises." The lead dancer replied, crossing his arms again and resuming his pout. That was the best Knock Out was going to get out of Starscream.

Out on the floor level, Soundwave smiled at the silver haired male, a longtime friend of his. "A pleasure to see you again, Megatron. Welcome to my club." It had been three years since Soundwave resigned from the military, whereas Megatron, who had been his squadron leader, remained. This made the club owner wary with asking Starscream to be his host. And the raven seemed none too happy with Soundwave when the word 'military' was mentioned. "Now, I must warn you about your host for tonight..."

Megatron nodded his head and smiled at his friend. "A pleasure to see you too, Soundwave. I never would have thought you would start a club like this." he said before blinking. "How careful do I have to be with him?" he asked when he mentioned he had to warn him. Soundwave only ever warned him of something if it could turn into a threat on his life. He had been his spy master when they were both military and had saved his aft multiple times. The silver haired man was in his uniform, having just gotten out of a boring war speech. His hair was actually a bit too long for military rules since it was to his shoulders now, a point that was brought up by Sentinel Prime, so he planned on getting it cut tomorrow.

"Well... He's a bit... Feisty. Starscream has some deep-seated problems with the mlitary and he has some major trust issues. Just watch what you say. These people are family to me, so don't do anything out of the way. He has a tendency to run his mouth, so if he says something to piss you off, just don't hit him." Soundwave glanced up as Knock Out approached with the disgruntled Starscream. "There he is now."

Starscream had opted to wear a thin silver shirt with red trim, silver and black pants with one leg that stopped at his thigh, the other to his ankle. As usual, his back and arms were exposed. Which meant that things he didn't care to explain were also visible. His hair, which usually hung an inch or so past his shoulders, was pulled into a high ponytail, with bits framing his face. And he was wearing red and silver heels. Overall, he just looked like a girl.

"Starscream," Soundwave began, gently taking Starscream's hand as he shooed Knock Out away to prepare for Bumblebee's show, "this is my friend, Megatron. You will be his host tonight." The former spymaster smiled softly at his employee and then at his friend. "Now, I must go and help Airachnid prepare for Optimus." He gave a nod to Megatron and lightly patting Starscream's shoulder, which Starscream knew was a 'watch your mouth' warning, and walked off to the violet eyed woman standing at the bar with Breakdown. It was no secret that Soundwave and Airachnid were also together, or that's what everyone in the club believed, including the employees.

Megatron twitched when Soundwave mentioned Optimus."Great, Prime's going to be here too?" he muttered lowly. The only one that might have heard would have been Starscream. He regained his composure and looked at Starscream. His host was very beautiful. He could understand why Soundwave would worry. "Shall we sit?" he asked, offering his arm politely. He noticed the younger male had scars on his arms but tried not to give it away he looked. He failed. Miserably.

Starscream's shoulders tensed when he caught Megatron looking at his arms, but he took his offered limb and led him to a corner table. "Optimus always comes when Bumblebee performs." The dancer sat on the opposite side of Megatron and looked decidedly unhappy that he was near the soldier, though he tried his hardest to hide this fact. "Just like everyone else comes out of the woodworks when I perform."

Soundwave's twin sons, Rumble and Frenzy, approached Starscream and Megatron and offered to get them some drinks. Frenzy chittered something to Rumble, causing the elder twin to giggle at Starscream. "So, what can we get for ya?" They said in unison.

The raven glared at them, crimson eyes glowing in the lighting. "Screwdriver, please. Easy on the vodka."

Rumble looked up at Megatron with bright eyes. "And you, mister?"

"You have very nice skin. It's soft." Megatron said to Starscream before turning his attention to Rumble. "Anything non-alcoholic, thank you. I would rather avoid breaking a promise tonight to your father, boys," he said but was curious at what was chittered. He looked at Starscream. "If so many come, then they must really enjoy watching you perform." He said, kinda wishing he could see the raven perform but he was normally busy. He came tonight because he had the time off and wanted to see how his old friend was. He agreed to be a client though when Soundwave had asked him.

The twins nodded excitedly and scampered off, murmuring to one another.

"They do. And I enjoy giving them a good show." Starscream was fiddling with his necklace, which was a flame dragon encircling a dolphin in a small heart-shaped crystal. "Anyway... Got any war stories to tell, Sergeant?" He was surprised that the disdain stayed out of his voice, though his usual sarcasm that came with everything he said was definitely present.

"None that I'm proud of..." Megatron said, looking at the necklace. "The design looks familiar. A soldier I had the honor of serving with had a bracelet with it on it and his brother, who I also had the honor of serving with, had a ring, although he never showed it." He looked at the table and his hands as he got quiet. His eyes were distant and held a deep sadness as he remembered his time with those two particular soldiers. "They were great soldiers and better men." he muttered softly, closing his eyes shoulders sagging until he once more regained his composure.

Starscream twitched at the mention of his brothers' side of the jewelry. He raised his head to look at Megatron, his red eyes that could charm anyone now narrowed in hatred. "Says the man they died serving under, correct?" He couldn't hide the hate in his voice this time, his bitterness. Starscream hated to be reminded of his brothers, to be reminded of what he no longer had. He had lost his entire family, and the military always seemed to be involved.

His father served years ago, before Starscream was born. And he died ten years ago from an old war injury he hadn't thought was dangerous. So much for that. Jetfire was felled by experimental biological waeponry and the military didn't lift a finger to help. His mother, Slipstream, disappeared shortly after his father died, and Starscream suspected it was to keep her quiet on the military's attempts at biological warfare. And five years ago? Skywarp and Thundercracker died. In an attack that shouldn't have even happened.

"They died. And they were technically innocent casualties because it was a 'no risk' operation that ended in a rival stronghold's destruction, and the extinguishing of their lives." Starscream couldn't shut up now. He was too upset. He still remembered that day all too clearly. Watching helplessly as his brothers went into the stronghold in disguise to negotiate a truce, only for the building to come crumbling down upon them moments later.

Megatron flinched five times during the raven's speaking. "Yes. Skywarp and Thundercracker were under my command and they died because of a fool's mistake. There was a faulty report saying they had finished and were coming back, that they were far enough away and that the truce broke down. The report stated that they needed help and that the enemies were firing from inside the base as well as starting to give chase, that they had been hurt and couldn't get out alone. Because I didn't want to lose two of my best men and two of the only ones I would have ever trusted with my life OR called my friends, I gave the order. Their spark was extinguished and it was MY fault. I found that out when I went to the ruins of the base and found them dead with the enemies." He said, not about to deny his mistake. "My mistake cost two men their lives and left their brother alone..." He had been told about their brother and how much he meant to them. Not a day has gone by he didn't think about what he had done. It was why he had turned in his resignation. Now it merely needed to be approved by Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime's father.

Starscream was clearly on edge. He was faced with the man who killed his brothers. He had the chance to get revenge. So what did he do? The dancer made his anger known. "You. You kill innocent people. Those two, and who knows how many others died by your orders, or worse, by your very hand. You people, military mutts who can't live without being ordered around, I hate every last one of you. With every essence of my being, down to my very core, I despise you." He sneered, standing and stalking away from the table.

Soundwave had approached and was rather surprised when Starscream shoved past him. He watch the raven vanish into the back curtains and heaved a sigh. "So much for that little plan..." He muttered to himself before walking over to Megatron. "...What happened?"

"He asked for a war story... I told him about my greatest mistake as a commanding officer." He said, not looking at his friend. His hair hid just how much Star's words stung him. "He hates me for killing Skywarp and Thundercracker. I don't blame him. I hate myself for it."

"Do you know his relationship with them? The reason he's so bitter is because /he/ was their brother. He's the only remaining member of Commander Jetfire's family..." Soundwave shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen, but Starscream doesn't know when to quit." He knew Megatron well enough to know his bangs hid tears. "Don't let him get to you. He's like that towards everyone. He's a real ice queen." He chuckled dryly, running a hand through his indigo hair. "...I've only seen two instances in which Screamer is actually happy..."

Megatron flinched. Jetfire was a well known hero who died of an old injury about ten years back. He was someone that the younger Commander idolized and had looked up to. He looked up at Soundwave. "Two instances?" he asked, a little confused. Soundwave was right. There were tears streaking his cheeks, which was odd. Before those two died, he had never shown an emotion in such a way. He had been just as Starscream said. A military mutt.

Soundwave nodded. "Relax, Megatron... But yes. Only two. He often gets love letters due to his popularity. I've seen him sitting in his dressing room, reading them. He always smiles, a /real/ smile." Which was a big deal. Starscream only ever gave teasing smiles or sarcastic smirks. But none of them were ever true happiness.

"Does he find them amusing or do they make him feel wanted in a way you guys can't do?" Megatron asked turning to look at his friend. He didn't want to make Soundwave tell him too much but now he wanted to know more about the pretty raven that he had upset. His mind went to a certain ring and bracelet though.

"It makes him feel like someone will fall in love with him. He's just so... temperamental..." He sighed. "Sometimes, Starscream is worse than that brother of yours..." Soundwave glanced over at Starscream, who was watching Bumblebee dance.

Megatron spazzed which caused him to fall out of the chair. He flailed when he fell in a very non-soldieresque manner. "DON'T EVEN JOKE LIKE THAT MAN! DO NOT BRING HIM INTO THIS LIKE THAT! THAT'S TERRIFYING TO EVEN THINK OF!" he screamed, pointing a finger at his friend, eyes wide, his voice giving quite a few unmanly squeaks and cracks that made him sound like a prepubesant boy. That Starscream would be ANYTHING like Galvatron... Ugh. Shudder worthy material indeed. His brother was currently suspended due to unnecessary force. He was a comical sight to behold right now, though. Especially with his hair all mussed up.

Starscream glanced over at Megatron and raised an eyebrow before laughing softly.

The sound of a record scratching could be heard, followed by immediate silence. Everyone was looking at Starscream, who looked back towards the stage.

Megatron blinked. "Uh Soundwave? Why'd everything go silent?" he asked looking at his friend lowering his arm still sitting on the floor. He hadn't heard the raven laugh.

Soundwave /had/ heard. And was shocked. "Remember how I said it was a big deal for Starscream to smile?"

"Yeah..? What did my sudden unsoldier like spazz make him smile?" Megatron asked extremely dense. He looked over at the raven who hated his guts before at his friend."If thats the case then I don't know if I should be glad I made him smile or if he was secretly mocking the fact I get spazzy when off duty" he said standing up dusting himself off.

"Well, it's an even bigger deal when he laughs, and uh... He /laughed/." His voice rose on the word 'laughed'.

"No, I didn't!" Came the defensive voice of Starscream.

Soundwave faced Starscream to say something before Bumblebee piped up. "Yes, you did!" The small blond said, causing the raven to huff and cross his arms.

A looming sense of danger filled the air of the club before everyone resumed their individual conversations with one another as Bumblebee resumed his show. Starscream glanced back at Megatron discreetly, wondering why he found that damned soldier so fascinating. He stood and disappeared into a crowd that was watching Bumblebee.

Megatron watched the raven vanish before chuckling. "You two act like a married couple," he said to his friend, loud enough for his voice to carry to the hidden beauty. He was teasing of course but it WAS the truth.

An offended noise came from somewhere behind the soldier.

"THANK YOU." Came a female voice as a woman with blond and violet hair came striding up to the table beside Soundwave. "Glad I'm not the only one to see it."

Soundwave facepalmed and shook his head. "Hello, dear Airachnid..."

"Hey, Air," Megatron said with a grin at the woman. He had met her when she was still a seamstress. "Thanks again for that patch job," he said, stretching and leaning on the table before taking his seat again. "Best work in the world. It's still holding!" He looked between the two, noticing something in his old friend.

Soundwave smiled as Airachnid placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are the boys helping Knock Out get ready?" He gave a quick nod as she gave an affirmative. "Now, about this situation with Starscream..."

"Yes, what /about/ this situation with Starscream?" Growled a /very/ annoyed and /very/ suspiscious voice.

Airachnid took her leave quickly as Soundwave swallowed hard. "Oh, crap..."

Megatron jumped and spun falling out of the chair again. "Don't do that man!" he said his ass now bruised.

The dancer was glaring at his manager. "Just what the hell were you trying to do?" His voice had dropped into an angry tone. Was Soundwave trying to set him up? Oh, his manager was in for it once the doors closed for the night. Hell hath no fury like that of a pissed off diva.

Megatron was confused and stood up, backing away, not really wanting to be in the middle of a fight between his friend and a pissed off, sexy as all fuck, diva. He managed to reach the bar and Breakdown, who was cleaning glasses.

Breakdown looked up at Megatron and nodded a greeting. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked casually. The bartender figured anything would ease the fear of being faced with an angry Starscream. Breakdown had dealt with Knock Out when his lover had broken a nail. He never wanted to face a pissed stripper again. Especially the star.

Starscream could be heard blending with the music as he, true to his name, screamed at Soundwave, who recoiled at the volume and anger in his dancer's voice. Hetried to calm the raven as he carefully explained that Starscream had the wrong idea. Which was a lie. Soundwave really /was/ trying to hook the two up, but they didn't need to know that.

Megatron looked at him. He shook his head. "Drinks plus me equals violence," he said sitting down watching his friend, a bit pissed himself. He doesn't like being set up, that much Soundwave should have known. He did find the diva very attractive, but still he didn't like the thought of being set up.

"And math is a bitch. How about a small shot?" He asked, looking over at Soundwave and setting two shots of whiskey by Megatron. "Poor boss. He should know better. Playing Cupid is best left to his boys. Or Knock Out. He's really good at matchmaking. Hence, the reason Rumble and Frenzy exist."

Megatron downed both shots before blinking and looking at Breakdown. "Wait... His boys? You mean those two really are his sons? Then... He knocked a girl up? I thought he liked guys..."

Breakdown sat two more shot glasses beside Megatron. "Well, yeah. Mommy's over there with her friend, Mary." He pointed towards the back where Airachnid and an elderly woman stood talking.

Starscream could still be heard over the noise of the club. Soundwave was now defending himself.

Megatron looked, downing the next two shots before seeing the ring on Airachnid's finger. His eyes widened and he stood walking to Soundwave and Starscream. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT MARRIED?" he screamed in Soundwave's face. He already smelled of the alcohol. That was the only warning someone would get normally.

Soundwave took a step back and was about to say something when Starscream roughly shoved Megatron. "I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A RANT! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME, YOU FUCKING ARMY MUTT?" The raven was fuming, his shoulders hunched and his fists tightly closed. He was looking for something to hit and Megatron's reaction would decide whether or not he would be the target of the dancer's pent up aggression.

Megatron growled and grabbed the raven by the front of his outfit lifting him off the floor. "Excuse me for being just an army mutt that has no right to be in your prescense, O Masterful Beauty of the Stage, but DON'T get in my face just cause you are pissed off cause that idiot friend of mine decided to be Cupid and try hooking you up with a military man since all we are good for are following orders and slaughtering those that don't deserve it like the mindless family stealing, killing machine monsters we are!" he said, roughly shoving the raven into a table and glared at Soundwave. "You know better, Wave," he spat before turning and starting to leave.

A firm hand rested on Megatron's shoulder as a deep voice rumbled, "Calm down, Megatron." It was a simple command, expertly shaped into a request of peace. Optimus Prime, the young Bumblebee's lover, had arrived in an attempt to play 'Peacemaker'.

Which didn't work as Starscream snarled at Megatron, swiping him across the face with finely manicured nails, leaving thin, lightly bleeding scratches. "Don't know why Soundwave bothered. I'm not meant for anyone. I learned that long ago," He hissed darkly before storming out of the building.

Soundwave shook his head at Starscream's exit before turning to his friend, his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck was that about?" He growled. Then he paused, a familiar scent hitting him. "Oh, now that makes a lot more sense." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, waving a dismissive hand at Optimus. He stayed in the position he was in, a hand on his hip, the other still on his face as Prime walked off to the back to meet with Bee. "You want to see my star happy? Come back in two days, Meggie. For now, go home, clean the scratches, and go to bed. Whiskey is your weakness, man. Always has been."

Knock Out walked in from the front door and looked around, seeming worried. He had gone outside to find Starscream, hoping to find him at the park a block away. The raven was always there when upset, but the redhead didn't see him. He went to the back with the others, hoping his friend would come back before anything bad happened to him.

Megatron had flinched at the scratching and the raven's words. He stormed out, ignoring Soundwave. After a little while, he felt wetness on his cheeks. Military mutt. Mindless killing machines that stole innocents and family from people. Monsters. Yeah, that was him. That was all he would ever be. He was lost in thought so he didn't see the dark shadow hiding in the alley before or when he passed. "Never should have taken the whiskey. Always makes me fuck up things that might eventually turn out good or at least give me a new friend" he muttered.

"New friend?" Came a scornful voice. "Hardly." Starscream stepped out of the alley and glared hard at the soldier. His outfit revealed his sides and Starscream's right side had a progressively darkening bruise. He raised a hand and slapped Megatron hard before turning his back to him, beginning to walk away.

"You said you weren't meant for anyone. That's a lie. You are better suited to find love than a murdering monster like me could ever be," Megatron said and turned continuing to walk away, very tempted to never go back to that club but knowing he would just to see his friends. He figured the raven didn't hear his words since he knew the other man was very angry. Before he was out of earshot though he added, "I'm sorry for being the cause of that bruise, whether you believe it or not." He then vanished by going around the next corner.

Starscream scoffed at what he said and continued on his merry way back to the club. He ignored the question he received when he went backstage and walked past everyone, annoyance clear in his body langauge as he stalked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Living hell was imminent. 


	3. Chapter 2 Drinking Buddies

Megatron walked into the house and stumbled, grumbling to himself, not caring if he woke his housemate, Shockwave.

Shockwave was awake and sitting in the living room, watching a movie.

"Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children. Do you understand? Morphine is bad for you. Your daughter is out there on the streets waiting for you." Came the calm, powerful voice from the television.

"I love this movie..." Shockwave smiled, cuddling a body pillow. "Welcome home. How'd it go?"

I fucked up, Megatron said, voice slurred as he tripped, falling onto the couch and Shockwave. OOF! Hi, Shocky, he mumbled, rolling onto the floor.

The violet-haired scientist rolled his eyes. "I thought strippers weren't that feisty." He gestured to Megatron's face. "Cat attack you or something?"

No, Screamer did... Megatron mumbled. He's sexy but bad tempered, he muttered, pouting when he touched his cheek.

"Screamer? What kind of name is that?" Shockwave tilted his head, retrieving his fallen pillow.

Stage name. Starscream's his name. He'd buck up to anyone that messes with him but DAMN it just makes him that much more... Gah!

"Well, he seems to make you even less articulate than usual, Meggie," He teased sarcastically. "Is he really that sexy?"

You'd understand if you saw him, he said with a shake of his head.

Shockwave looked at him evenly. "Got a picture of him?" The dancer's name sounded familiar but Shockwave couldn't place why.

Megatron nodded and pulled out the picture Soundwave had given him of Star. This is him.

He took the photo and looked it over, his eyes widening slightly. It couldn't be that soldier. Not in that get-up. But that name and those eyes... "What'd you say his name was?" He asked distractedly. His mind was kicking into overdrive, but the way he asked the question made it seem he found the dancer to be breath-takingly attractive. While Starscream was indeed very pretty, he was far from being Shockwave's type. Too scrawny. He liked muscle.

Starscream. He's Wave's star diva at the club. Told ya he's beautiful, he said.

"That's an understatement. Anyway... Since you had a bad first meeting, want to go drinking to get your mind off it? My treat." He smiled at his friend. "We haven't gone out to hang for a while. How about it?"

Megatron grinned. I'm buying! He laughed, hugging Shockwave as he stood.

Shockwave returned the hug so that he could hide his smirk. "Shall we get going?" He pulled away and moved towards the door, grabbing his jacket.

Megatron stumbled after him like a puppy, his jacket still on.

The violet-haired male led the way through the streets, passing by the pulsing music of the Nemesis. The beat and lyrics to 'ET' poured out into the street, prompting Shockwave to hum along.

Megatron looked at the club. Wonder if he made it back okay... He muttered, following his friend.

"What do you mean?" Shockwave asked, falling into step beside Megatron. "What exactly happened?"

"Whiskey and me interrupting him caused Star to shove me, so I shoved back, knocking him down. He has a bruise now because of it. He scratched my face as payback, then he left and I went to come home. Got ambushed and put down yet again by that mouthy little dancer. I still think he's a hottie, though, even though he gave me this parting gift before he left," he said pointing to the red mark on the left side of his face. "We parted ways after that."

Shockwave's mind stopped processing what Megatron was saying after he heard the name 'Star'. "Star? I thought his name was Starscream. Or is that your little pet name for him?" The taller man tugged Megatron into the bar and sat in a corner booth, ordering himself a glass of rum.

"His name is Starscream. Star's just shorter..." Megatron said with a sigh. He knew better than to tell Shockwave anything about Starscream being the AWOL Star Kingsley. He shook his head. "Stupid little prettyboy..."

"Uh huh... Well, enjoy your drink, my friend." Shockwave smiled, unseen malice brewing behind it. If only it /was/ Kingsley, then Shockwave's tedious work would actually be worth the pains. "Tell me about what happened."

Megatron downed the drink. "Soundwave decided to play matchmaker with me and his prima diva" he muttered and looked at the empty glass with a pitiful look.

Shockwave motioned for it to be refilled and it promptly was. "Look, Megs... Soundwave means well. You've been alone too long. And we don't need you becoming the new face pf the 'Forever Alone' meme. Because you and I both know I'd be the one to do it."

"Yeah but trying to hook me up with a guy that hates me fore MULTIPLE reasons? He's gone soft in the head." He downed half of that glass too.

Now he tilted his head. "Okay, what exactly does a stripper you have never even met before tonight have to hate you for?"

"Being military." Ok his head was starting to get a little fuzzy. What were they talking about again? Military?

"That's not a good reason. A lot of people hate the military. Any other reason, Megatron?" Shockwave's expression was curious and innocent, his little trick to get Megatron to talk.

"Uh... Oh yeah! His brothers!" Yep the drink had gotten to his head. "He hates me because of his brothers. Cause it's my fault."

"TC and Warp...It's all my fault..." Now he was getting depressed. He ALWAYS spilled his guts when depressed and drunk.

"TC and Warp? You mean Sky and TK Kingsley?" Oh please, please, /PLEASE/. Let Starscream actually be Kingsley.

"YEAH THEM! He's mad and hates me cause it's my fault! Cause I gave the order to bomb!" He finished the drink and sighed. "Stupid sexy aft...I know it's my fault..."

"So... He's Star Kingsley?" YES! After five years of searching, Shockwave found his target thanks to his bumbling fool of a roommate. Shockwave almost giggled manically. This was too perfect.

Megatron nodded pulling out the picture that Soundwave had given him before he was supposed to come to the Nemesis tonight. "See? He got girlier. Still sexy...Oops. Heyhey you no can tell no one Shocky. Understand? No one can know." Yeah he was already drunk, AGAIN.

"I'll say... I promise~" Fingers crossed, bitch. "Now, finish your last drink and we'll go home. I'm going to go pay the bill." He smiled sweetly and walked over to the bar and leaned over to smirk at Ramjet, an old friend of his from the military. "Yo, Ram."

Megatron downed his drink and tried to stand but the booth didn't want to let him go or so he claimed. And his head hit the table.

Ramjet glanced at Megatron before at Shockwave. "You seem in good spirits. Finally find the last piece?" He asked, simply sounding like he was talking about a puzzle.

Shockwave grinned. "Indeed I did. Turns out he's a stripper at my baby brother's club."

Ramjet's eyes widened. "Really now? I might need to go and check it out..."

The scientist grabbed Ramjet's arm. "I need a favor. I know you're retired and everything, but can you give Prime a call for me? And let him know? There's a new Rarity figure in it for you..."

And the bartender heeled. "You got it, Shock. I'll contact him after I close tonight."

Shockwave pulled away and paid, blowing a friendly kiss. "You're the best! 3" He walked over and hefted Megatron to his feet and left the bar. And soon, he'd be reunited with his lover! Could his life be any better? He sighed contentedly as he flopped Megatron on the couch once they were home.

The scientist practically floated up to his room. He was extremely happy. 


	4. Chapter 3 Such A Tease

And so it was, for the next 48 hours. Starscream was nearly unbearable, being a lot more difficult than he normally would be. He backtalked more than usual, and put to good use his defensive 'high and mighty' attitude. Airachnid and the twins retreated to Mary Shaw's house, Bee stayed with Optimus, and Knock Out went with Breakdown, leaving the poor manager to face the fury of Starscream alone. Soundwave even went so far as to close the club for a day, worried that Starscream would attempt murder on the next person to set him off.

But he had clearly calmed down since meeting Megatron as his performance day arrived and his bruise even faded a bit, though it was still noticiable if one were to look. Soundwave suspected the only reason the raven was even remotely calm was because he was performing tonight. The thought of singing alone brought a rare smile to Starscream's face. Thank Primus for performances and the chance to calm a terrifying diva.

Megatron had talked himself out of going about a hundred times but found himself standing outside the club. He wanted to see the raven happy but knew if he saw HIM then the raven's mood would be ruined for the evening, maybe longer. He went in anyway, looking for Soundwave, finding him quickly enough. He hid and waited till the owner came close. "Wave."

Soundwave offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry about the other day. I had no idea he'd act like that. Anyway, no need to hide, Starscream is still in the back getting dressed." He placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder and led him up to the owner's box, motioning for him to sit. "He won't be able to see you and you'll have the best seat in the house." He kept his left arm firmly at his side. Broken arms hurt. Be them from a drunken soldier or an immensely furious dancer.

Starscream was playing with his shoulder-length hair, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black and red outfit. He wore shorts under it and the skirt itself came up a few inches above his knees. The top had only one strap, leaving one shoulder completely bare, the outfit exposing his stomach and back. After finishing with his hair, Starscream stood and looked himself over, frowning at the bruise. If his skin were darker, it would have been harder to see.

He merely sighed and turned from the mirror. "Showtime~" he purred in excitement.

The club owner looked up as the lights began to dim and a heavy bass began to play. He grinned. "Showtime, Meggie. Enjoy the show~"

Megatron was silent his eyes locked on the stage as the bass reverbarated in his bones. He moved some of his hair from his face and froze when the raven walked out, eyes widening. "He's gorgeous" he said softly, this just proving what he learned last time. The diva was hot. Temperamental, but that only added to it.

Starscream moved towards the front of the stage, adjusting the headset, slowly swaying his hips as he began to sing;

"I don't know who you are now Mystery drenches my brain I wanna jump deep into your cloud 'Cause something tells me it's gonna rain~"

Knock Out and Bumblebee, no longer fearing the tempermental Starscream, joined their friend on stage, expertly dancing on the poles. Starscream had a rule of no stripping during his shows, and it was a respected rule. This time was no exception.

"I hear the thunder thumping and my heart starts jumping And that's when I spin on the pole Now my head's exploding and your gun is loaded So I'm guessing I'm on a roll

Well, it's a fine time looking for a wine time man And you said, "Baby, you ready to play?"  
>Well, come ride on this roller coaster 'Cause it ain't over, it ain't over~!"<p>

The blond and redhead moved in sync with the raven-haired performer, the three of them dancing in time with the heavy beat surrounding them.

Soundwave smiled approvingly at the show. He held his broken arm gingerly at his side. Soundwave would make it a point to pay Ratchet a visit once he was absolutely certain Starscream was calm and physical harm was no longer a threat to him.

Megatron was entranced by the performance. He had never gone to a strip club before two days ago, so he had never seen a performance. He was glad his first was the raven that had the balls to buck up, unlike the girls he had seen on the street once. He glanced at Soundwave and noticed his arm. "He broke it too, huh?" he asked, mind still on the performers, Starscream's voice starting to drown out everything else.

"Babylon is calling I'm in love With all your danger, danger We can live forever I can be your pagan angel, angel Beautiful dangerous~"

Soundwave shrugged. "Massive hairline fractures. That little fucker is as dangerous as you are drunk when he's /sober/. I never want a drunk, pissed off Starscream on my hands." The manager looked at his friend. "By the way, what happened to your face, aside from Starscream's manicure?"

Megatron glared but he was blushing because he had just pictured Starscream dressed as a fallen angel. "Shockwave and alcohol,," he said simply, looking back at Starscream, reaching out and setting Soundwave's arm.

The manager hissed in pain and whimpered softly. "I need no other explanation." He placed a hand on his forever abused left arm once more.

Starscream trailed a hand teasingly across his body as he continued to dance with his friends. He glanced up towards Soundwave's hidden seat and smirked sexily, though it masked annoyance. Megatron wouldn't approach him again unless his whiskers wanted twins.

Soundwave facepalmed, turning to Megatron. "I'm no rocket scientist, but I think he knows you're here."

"You like it smooth like brandy Savor the flavor, will I You can be Sid, I'll be Nancy 'Cause sometimes it's more fun to fight~!"

Oh, yes. Starscream was very much aware.

Megatron ducked his head. "I think I will leave after the performance ends, man. Don't want to cause you any more pain than I have," he said but continuned to watch, thinking of the fight they had two days ago. Sometimes it /was/ more fun to fight, but the diva was terrifying. If he hadn't been drunk, he wouldn't have attacked him.

The song drew to a close and smoke covered the stage. Once it had cleared, the dancers were nowhere to be seen. Knock Out and Bumblebee had disappeared backstage, getting ready for the next performance. Starscream? He was stalking up to Soundwave's private box.

"If you want to jet, might want to do it now. Those three will be getting ready for the next show, so you got twenty minutes to run." Soundwave looked around in the crowd, searching for Starscream. "Okay, he's either backstage or being ninja. Yeah, you should run."

Megatron nodded and stood. "See you later, Wave, if I don't die on my way out," he said and walked to the door, opening it only to freeze when he came face to face with the raven he was running from. He had nice scars on his face from their last encounter and he didn't want a matching set on the other side. "I think it's too late to run, man.." he said, backing up. His eyes wandered to the bruise and he flinched inwardly. He hurt him that much?

Starscream followed Megatron's line of sight and shrugged. "Oh, that? It's nothing." To illustrate, Starscream punched the same spot the bruise was in. "Doesn't even hurt anymore." His attention turned to Soundwave and he raised an eyebrow, his lips pursed in annoyance. "And he's here why?"

"I invited him to see the show, that's all..." Soundwave ducked back in a defensive position. Yes, he would admit in a heartbeat that he was afraid of Starscream.

Megatron reached forward, grabbing Starscream's hand when he punched himself before letting go. "If you do that, the bruise will darken," he said before nodding to confirm what Soundwave said. "I was just here to watch. I will take my leave now, so you should go get ready." With that, he made an attempt to move past Starscream and hide something the raven's singing had caused.

The dancer placed a hand firmly against Megatron's chest and pushed him back slightly. "Uh-uh. You're here to watch, so sit and watch." Starscream pulled his hand back and twirled a strand of hair around his finger, his left arm resting across his stomach. "Besides, not like you'll die because you're here. I'm in a good mood tonight. You'll live to see tomorrow."

Soundwave shook his head. "You're civil tonight. I'm going to have to remember that. If I want you to be nice to a client, I let you perform first." He wished he had thought of that before. It might have saved him some money repairing the table and from a broken arm. And lots of terrified guests. Or, better yet, having to deal with a pissed off dancer. And maybe, just maybe, a pre-meeting performance would have ended in Soundwave's matchmaking attempt being successful.

Clearly the soldier fancied Starscream. And Starscream was interested in Megatron, though the two are stubbornness incarnate. They'd never realize it. Even if they /did/ realize it, they'd never admit it. Especially the dancer. Soundwave knew Megatron would be more willing to admit it. Starscream? Denial forever.

Megatron backed up more. "I might live but I would only want to keep coming here if I continue to watch," he said, mainly just wanting to leave so there wouldn't be a chance of the raven finding out about what reaction he caused in him. "Oh, but I must say, nice work with Wave's arm."

The currently calm diva puffed out his chest proudly as he smirked. "I try~" His tone was a teasing purr. Starscream pushed Megatron back towards his seat and pushed him down. "Take a seat, sit back, and enjoy the horror show~" His crimson eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting.

"Horror show? Are you going to cut someone open or something?" Megatron asked. His voice shook just slightly and there was a blush tinting his cheeks that he tried to hide behind silver hair, eyes locked on Starscream's. It was now fully obvious the soldier had something wrong with him but what had yet to be noticed. He remembered the reason he had actually come tonight and decided to impart some news to Soundwave after the tempting dancer had gone to get ready.

Starscream chuckled sweetly. "Now now... You're going to have to wait and see~" He had leaned down to whisper in Megatron's ear, breath ghosting over the soldier's skin. He proceeded to sit in the silver-haired man's lap, trailing a finger teasingly across his chest.

Megatron stifled a gasp and looked at him. "I thought you hated me because I'm a military mutt..." he said but couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that shook him at the teasing touches, or the closeness of the beauty in his lap. His pants seemed far too tight now and he hated that the dancer could most definitely feel what he was causing.

The diva smirked devilishly. "I do, but I'm doing my job." He snickered, grinding against the older man a bit. His dual-colored hair fell into his eyes, the glow of crimson visible behind raven black locks. He climbed out of Megatron's lap, dusting himself off and resting his hands on his thin hips.

Megatron shuddered, his face very red. "I think next time I come, I might just hide from you," he said. If he stood, he would have fallen, so he stayed in his seat. Tonight would be /torture/. If Starscream didn't kill him, then the teasing would most definitely do it.

"Again? You mean you're coming back?" His tone was slightly annoyed, but his good mood hadn't faded. Performing kept him in good spirits for a while. Which is why everyone hated days he had no shows. Living hell was the only way to describe it.

"Well, Wave is my only other friend besides Shockwave. Damn bastard, getting me drunk last night," Megatron muttered, shaking his head. "So, yes, I will be coming here more often but I will stay away from you. If for nothing else, than to avoid matching scars."

Starscream shuddered at the name. "Ah, him. I know him..." He glanced at a spastic Soundwave and got the hint; 'Friend or not, Megatron is military. Watch what you say!' He stammered for a moment before speaking again. "By reputation only. Saw him on TV with that suspended officer, Galvatron, I believe."

Megatron twitched and growled. "Yeah, that would be my older brother. He's completely psycho," he said, rubbing his shoulder. Under his hand and shirt was a scar from when his brother had tried to kill him. In depth, it nearly went through and very nearly severed an artery next to his heart. "Not someone you would ever want the misfourtune of meeting."

"Sucks to be you then." The raven looked around the room distractedly. The sound of Soundwave clearing throat drew his attention and he glanced at the manager to see him pointing to his watch. Starscream blinked and glanced down at his own watch and squeaked, flailing slightly as he spazzed and ran out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Soundwave chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at Megatron. "You like him~" He teased in a singsong voice.

Megatron growled and glared at his friend. "Shut it, Wave. Even if I do, it won't happen," he said before moving his hand, his shirt now hanging off his shoulder, showing the scar. "I sent in my resignation already. His secret won't reach Sentinel from me," he said, looking away from his friend, thinking if he had gotten out when Soundwave had then maybe the brothers would still be around.

"About time. That's good to hear." He said, sitting back in his own seat. "Well, no thinking about military crap right now. Enjoy watching that pretty little star you seem so fixated on, Meggie~" He purred playfully. Soundwave was certain that this could still work.

Megatron blushed darkly and reached over, punching his friend in the arm. Unfortunately for Soundwave, it was his /left/ arm. He was certain that it /wouldn't/ work out. Megatron had wronged Starscream too much for it to.

Soundwave gave an unmanly squeak and clutched his arm, his body curling on reflex. Always with the left arm. Always! The former espionage expert frowned as the thought that his left arm was cursed danced on the edge of his mind. 


	5. Chapter 4 Reason I Hate You

Backstage, the raven-haired diva hummed happily as he changed into his next outfit; short black cut-offs, silver knee-high leather boots, and a sleeveless black leather coat, exposing his back, like all of his clothes. The collar wrapped around his thin neck, zipped partially, showing his stomach. Starscream pulled on a pair of fingerless, elbow-length silver gloves before looking himself over. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. With a self-assuring nod, Starscream sat at his mirror and began to straighten his hair, pulling the bulk of it back in a semi-high ponytail, his bangs falling over his bright blood-colored eyes.

Bumblebee hopped over wearing a simple, golden top with a black streak through the center of the front and back, and black shorts. His blond and black hair was ruffled, the blond top part sticking up, the black undertone laying flat. His blue eyes shined as he looked Starscream over and ran up to him, hugging the older dancer excitedly. Bee smiled up at his senior, glad he was feeling better. Starscream scared him, and everybody else, when he was upset.

The ginger chuckled as a hand fell to his hips. His outfit was a bit more showy than his colleagues'. He wore a glittering, deep red coat, similar to Starscream's, except Knock Out's had the sleeves and didn't expose his stomach, though it did flare out behind him. He wore tight red jeans with black pinstripes and blood red heels with black cracks. His flame red hair was combed back except his short bangs, which covered green eyes with red flecks.

Megatron smirked, watching the stage. He nearly jizzed when he saw the raven again, making a very embarrassing sound.

Rather than the 'horror show' promised, an upbeat pop sound reverberated through the speakers, Starscream smiling as Bee and Knock Out took their respective places on either side of him. Pop was not Starscream's preferred genre, but he loved it nonetheless.

"Dress you up Take me down Like you love me Red light on

Won't you come You've got the beat I'm spinning on it~"

Starscream's leather-bound hands wrapped around the pole in front of him, moving about it in a sensually swift manner, his colleagues following suit.

Megatron was blushing hard. Does he have to be so sexy? he asked, legs crossed.

Soundwave chuckled. "It comes naturally. He's not even trying to be sexy."

"Rip it up Make this night Extended version Till it's light Turn it on Just flip the beat, I'll spin you on it~!"

The raven bowed slightly, his hair falling out of the ponytail, creating an uke appearance. Knock Out came up behind Starscream, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist as Bumblebee snapped pictures as part of the show. Starscream leaned back against the redhead, tilting his head, his hair partially covering his face, as he draped an arm around Knock Out's neck, pulling him close.

"I feel electric when you look into my eyes

Oooooh yeah, ooooh yeah

I'm so ecstatic and you've got me on the rise Just for tonight

You're number one baby You're number one You're number one in heaven~!"

Megatron shuddered and stood. He couldn't handle watching anymore. I need to go he said, nose starting to bleed.

"He might get offended if you leave. But, go ahead. Show's over." Soundwave stood as well, patting Megatron on the shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Starscream and the others had left the stage and stood in the back laughing. Starscream ducked away and out of the building for some fresh air. And a solo drink. If he didn't drink something, he'd never sleep with his energy level so high. And tomorrow, he'd be grumpy if he didn't sleep.

Megatron left and went to the nearest bar, drinking a bunch of rum and brandy. That combination made him aggressive, but not in a beat someone up way.

The raven stretched as he hummed softly to himself, heading back towards the club. Vodka was the best! It always made him so relaxed. Knock Out had even said it made him overly affectionate as well, but Starscream didn't believe it. And he never quite remembered what happened the night before. He danced ever so slightly, swaying his hips to music in his head.

Megatron staggered out of the bar and saw Starscream. His problem was still painful and got worse seeing him. God, that aft was so hot!

"These chicks don't pop like me,  
>Incompatible girl no comparing me,<br>And ain't none of y'all scaring me,  
>Like don't you wish you girl was as bad as me,<br>With a flow so sick like twisters,  
>So sweet with the beat cold like a mystic,<br>Instincts come so smooth like what is it~"

Yes, Starscream knew how to rap. He didn't like doing it unless buzzed. And he was just that. The red-eyed dancer moved in time with the beat his voice made.

Megatron walked over to him, still staggering and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling him. Such a lovely voice.. He mumbled.  
>Starscream jumped at the sudden contact and lashed out on reflex, slapping the one who held him. Luckily, the blow wasn't as hard as it could have been. "Let go of me!"<p>

Megatron grabbed his hands and used one to pin them above his head, the other hand on Star s hip, nuzzling his neck again. Don t wanna...

The dancer hissed and stomped down on Megatron's foot, still in the outfit he was in during his last performance, and as such, wearing killer boots.

Megatron made a pained sound, starting to sober. He blinked and realized who he had pinned, eyes widening, horror in them. He let go, moving back like he had been burned. Fuck, I m so sorry Starscream! He said, turning about to bolt.

The raven grabbed his shoulder, though his grip was gentle, all things considered. "Alcohol makes people honest, eh? You interest me and I don't understand it. I hate what I don't understand... Or so I've lead myself to believe. It keeps me... Sane, being alone." Shut up! He kept screaming that over and over in his mind. Stop talking, Starscream! Stop being honest! You're a liar, so lie! Be mean!

Megatron looked at him before at the ground. Would you come with me a minute? I won t try anything... he said, needing to return something to him. It was his fault his brothers were gone.

Starscream raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? After what you almost pulled just now, you expect me to believe you?"

I m sober now, thanks to your shoes. He knelt to rub his foot. I have something you will want, he said before standing and walking off. It was up to him to follow.

Curiosity won out over pride and Starscream followed, once again humming softly. He wondered what compelled him to follow Megatron. Because he had a feeling it wasn't /just/ the curiosity of the 'something'.

Megatron led him to his home and opened the door, going in. Shockwave is out drinking so you won t get caught, he said, looking over.

Starscream crept in behind Megatron, looking about uneasily. Shockwave had a thing for spying on people, much like his younger sibling, Soundwave. The raven wouldn't put it past the Lieutenant to have a camera hidden somewhere.

I ve swept the whole house. It s clean. Learned a trick or two from the younger brother, he chuckled, leading him to his room. There were two pieces of jewelry on his dresser, matching the one Starscream wore. There... he said softly, expecting a shitstorm.

The raven's red eyes widened and he rounded on Megatron, anger clear in his features. "Why do you have those? Where did you get them?" He snarled, his voice deadly calm.

I have them to return them to the brother of their former owners and they are why I brought you here, he explained, walking to his dresser and carefully lifting them before going back to Starscream and placing them in his hand gently. Now, they are where they belong, he said, regret in his eyes, as well as a yearning to go back and change what happened.

Tears of anger and sorrow fell from Starscream's eyes. "Is this your way of atoning for what you did? Of stealing my only family from me? The military will never allow me peace. They will always steal from me everything I love!" He shouted angrily, slapping Megatron hard before running out of the house.

A moment later, a scream was heard from the alley beside Megatron's apartment.

Megatron went outside and to the alley, worried, although he would never admit it. He rounded the corner skidding to a stop.

Starscream had a blond thug by the throat, pinning him to the wall. Two more lay on the ground, one groaning in pain, the other very much dead with a broken neck. "Do. NOT. Touch me. EVER." The raven hissed as he gave the blond's neck a squeeze.

Sunstorm, the blond, growled at the man who held him. "Why not? You're a whore, aren't you?" He choked as his air supply cut off again.

Starscream dropped the blond with a scowl and turned, pausing when he saw Megatron, a look of surprise on his face. The expression faded to hate and he shoved past the soldier, heading back to the club.

Megatron waited till Star was out of sight before looking at the blond. What the hell did you just call him? he asked, calmly walking over to him.

"A whore? So what? Who gives a damn? It's what he is!" Sunstorm huffed, rubbing his neck. Damn Starscream.

The raven leaned against a building a block away from the Nemesis. He was crying again. "Thundercracker... Skywarp..." He murmured, sinking to the ground, bringing his knees to his chest as he clutched the jewelry close to him, pressed against his necklace. He hated reliving that he was alone in the world as far as family went. The Nemesis crew was different. Starscream missed his brothers, his mother, and his hero.

Megatron stopped in front of Sunstorm, smiling before his foot smashed into his face, slamming his head into the wall behind him. He's not a whore. Call him that again and you ll join your pal there, he said, pointing at the dead guy.

Footsteps approached the crying raven, stopping in front of him. Looks like those idiots failed... But at least he didn't, a deep voice rumbled from in front of him. Hello, Kingsley.

Sunstorm blacked out from the impact, sprawling next to the dead Bombshell.

Starscream jerked his head up. "No..." This couldn't be happening! No one knew him by that name! Only the military had a record of that name and it had been destroyed!

Megatron scoffed and went back inside.

Sentinel Prime was smirking down at Starscream. I must thank him for getting that oaf drunk and finding my AWOL soldier... He murmured and pulled him up before walking off, dragging Starscream with him.

Starscream jerked his arm away and bolted the opposite direction, calling for help. He couldn't risk getting arrested and potentially killed. He just couldn't!

Sentinel ran after him, catching him. Now now, that's enough of that, he said and pinched the base of Starscream's neck, knocking him out, and carried him off. He smirked. This would be fun. 


	6. Chapter 5 Obsession

Megatron heard Starscream's cry and ran out looking for him, but he couldn t find him. He ran to the Nemesis. SOUNDWAVE! Please tell me Starscream came back! He said, running in in a panic.

Soundwave jumped at Megatron's entrance and shook his head. "No, not yet. He's probably down the street. Why?" He asked, growing increasingly worried with his friend's tone. "What happened?"

I ran into him while drunk and... Started sorta molesting him till he stomped on my foot, making me sober, so I let go and when I tried to leave, he stopped me. So we talked then I had him come to my place so I could give him the ring and bracelet that belonged to his brothers. He got really mad and slapped me, storming out. Then there was a scream in the alley so I went to see and Star was choking a blond that called him a whore then he dropped him and turned. He was surprised to see me but it turned to hate and he walked past me then I smashed my foot into the blond's face for calling him a whore once he was out of sight and went home. I heard screams for help and they sounded like Star but when I got to where they came from, I couldn't find him so I came here! Megatron said. This was all his fault! If he hadn't wanted Star to come with him to give him something that would hurt him, he would be here and safe!

The blue-haired man's face paled to a color whiter than Starscream's skin, which was an impressive feat. "...Oh, Primus... You don't think someone kidnapped him? I mean, I've seen some of the creepier letters someone sent to Starscream, like they're obsessed with him. I don't know the guy's name, but I think I know who it is..." His darkened red eyes locked with Megatron's panicked gaze. "Tell me. How many people do you know with the initials 'S. P.'?"

Megatron froze, eyes widening in horror and a few tears slipped from his eyes. Just one, he said and bolted. He tracked down Sunstorm's gang, breaking down the door.

Meanwhile, Sentinel had tied Starscream naked to a bed while he was still out and was running his hands all over the raven. Who knew the dancer that stole my heart was my missing soldier?

Sunstorm jumped five feet in the air and landed in Onslaught's lap. "WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK?"  
>Starscream was dimmly aware of what was happening, wincing when he moved. "...Stop..." He murmured, the sound helpless and fearful. Once he was more aware, the sharp tongue would return.<p>

Megatron stalked over, furious. Where is he? He demanded, voice deathly calm.

Sentinel chuckled and shook his head. Oh no, pet. You don't get to say stop, he said, leaning down and licking Star's neck and ear before kissing him forcefully, hand wapping around the raven's shaft, pumping him while his other hand continued wandering over his body. Finally, he would have his beautiful dancer!

Sunstorm clung to Onslaught. "Where's who?" His eyes were wide. Oh, fuck.  
>Starscream gasped, his hips moving against his will as they bucked into the touch. "No! Please!" Only his Nemesis family knew that the raven was a virgin and he certainly didn't want Sentinel Prime to take it! "Stop!" He growled.<p>

Megatron grabbed Sunstorm from Onslaught. WHERE IS STARSCREAM? WHERE IS HE? He was not pleased at all.

Sentinel nipped his lip, still stroking him. You say 'no' and 'stop' but your body is begging for my touch~ he said against his lips.

The blond made a squeaking whine of fear. "I don't know! Prime came and snatched him! We don't know where he took him!" It was mostly the truth. They only had a vague idea of where Sentinel had gone.

The dancer growled low, hissing at Sentinel. "I'll never want the hands of a filthy dog on me!" He shouted heatedly. "You fucking soldier! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Megatron sneered before a knife found itself buried dangeously close to Sunstorm's heart. TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW BEFORE HE FUCKS HIM UP OR KILLS HIM!

Sentinel backhanded him before grabbing his throat. I won't remove anything. And unless you want to never be able to sing again, you will enjoy it. Besides, you sure were friendly with /Meggie/. Why doesn't that bastard just die? He muttered the last line before squeezing his cock, pressing himself against his ass.

The gangster clutched the wound and coughed, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "I... really don't know! Maybe the castle outside the city..."

Starscream froze, tears slowly forming. Not his voice. Take anything else, but not his voice. He made a small sound, that could have passed for cute in any other situation. He nodded in understanding. Just let it end soon.

Megatron retrieved his knife before dropping him back in Onslaught's lap, leaving his phone there. Call an ambulance, he said before running.

Sentinel smirked and pushed inside him. Mmmm~ good boy. You're so tight... He moaned softly in his ear.

The raven's body shuddered hard at the intrusion, and he whimpered in pain, clearly not used to the treatment. He prayed silently that Sentinel would just kill him or he would be saved. If his arms were not bound, he'd fight. Starscream would have attacked Sentinel without a second thought.

Sentinel moved at a slow pace till the raven adjusted to the intrusion before his pace became violent and brutal. He used the hand that had held the raven's throat to hold his hip, his other hand jerking him off furiously. His fingers left bruises on the pale body below him while his mouth left hickeys. Even if someone came, he wouldn't let go of /his/ dancer. He fucked him for half an hour, cumming inside him multiple times.

Starscream made very quiet sounds, tears falling from tightly shut eyes. "N-no more..." His voice was low, but a threatening tone could be heard under the shame and fear.

Sentinel chuckled. I was getting a little sensitive anyway, he said, kissing the raven before pulling out and getting off the bed, leaving him there like that. He left the room stretching and saw his personal guard. Is something wrong, Cade? he asked.

Barricade was decidedly angry at what his superior had done to the dancer. He knew Starscream. He wasn't thrilled. But a stoic mask hid his displeasure. He had come to tell Sentinel that Megatron had been on his way. "...No sir. Just checking in to make sure everything's alright."

Sentinel smiled. Everything is wonderful. Help our guest get dressed and bring him to me, he said before going to clean up and get dressed.

The officer went into the room an swiftly freed Starscream, covering him. "Screamer... Are you okay?"  
>"What the fuck do you think?" Starscream hissed, his voice concealing a sob. He certainly felt like a whore now and was certain it could only get worse.<br>Barricade embraced him gently and returned his clothes. "Don't worry. You'll get out very soon." Once Starscream was dressed, Barricade lead him to Sentinel, though he was reluctant to do so.

Sentinel was watching a surveilance feed from his cameras and looked over. Ah. Welcome. Come sit, he said, it obvious that if the dancer didnt' comply, he'd lose his voice.

Megatron looked up at the castle with hatred. I'm coming, Star... He said, going in. 


	7. Chapter 6 New Problems

Starscream scowled at Sentinel, standing firmly where he was as Barricade bowed out and left the room. "No thanks. I'll stand," he replied boredly, examing his nails in a manner most Knock Out.

Sentinel didn't look pleased but movement on his monitors caught his attention. Megatron? I wonder if he came here about his resignation? He said boredly.

Megatron was running through the castle, searching for Starscream or Sentinel.

"Resig...Resignation?" He tilted his head. Why would Megatron resign? Starscream paused. "Wait... Megatron is here?" His heart leapt and he wasn't sure why.

He didn't tell you he was resigning because he was tired of being a loyal mutt that stole the families of innocents? Sentinel asked with a smirk, standing and indicating to the monitor where Megatron was.

Megatron ran into Barricade. Tell me where he is! He demanded.

"Down the hall, throne room," the officer replied, discreetly handing Megatron a gun. "Be careful. He knows you're here."

Starscream stared at the moniters in confusion. Okay, coming to check on the resignation made sense. But, why did Megatron seem so angry? Had Sentinel denied his choice of retirement?

Megatron nodded a bit. Good. Let him know his death is coming, he said, hiding the gun going to the throne room. He immediately saw Starscream.

The raven had a brief look of relief when he saw Megatron before Sentinel stood and pushed Starscream aside. "Ah~ If it isn't dear little Meggie..." He sneered, annoyance clear in his eyes. "Come to check on your resignation? It's still processing. Or have you come to help punish the deserter?"

Starscream winced at the jab, stepping back towards the wall. Megatron didn't care if he was here or not. Starscream was a deserter and as a soldier, Megatron was obligated to assist Sentinel with whatever else he was planning to do.

Neither. I came to take Starscream home, Megatron said, eyes dark and threatening. Soldier or no, I won't follow any orders to hurt him. He pulled out the gun Barricade had given him. He looked at Star, seeing some of the marks Sentinel had left, only getting angrier. The fuck did you do to him? He hissed, turning back to Sentinel, having seen the start of a bruise on the raven's throat.

"Merely made him comply with my needs and desires. I know what he treasures most, and I'll take it from him if need be." Sentinel delivered the response nonchalantly, turning to Starscream to trail a finger across the dancer's cheek. "And I suppose I took something special he may have been saving."

Starscream shied away from the touch and the words. "Don't touch me," he growled softly, though there was very little conviction.

There was the sound of feet running before a body slammed into Sentinel's. You fucking bastard! Megatron shouted before letting his fists fly. He /RAPED/ Starscream? Bitch would die.

Sentinel snarled in anger, throwing Megatron off of him. "You dare strike your superior? Perhaps the deserter isn't the only whelp in need of discipline." He glared at Starscream before roughly grabbing him by his hair, forcing him to his knees. The general withdrew a knife from his pocket, pressing it to the dancer's throat.

"Don't move, Megatron."

Megatron froze. Let him go, Sentinel! He nearly screamed, panic entering his eyes. He still had the gun but there was a chance he might hit Starscream...

"Why should I? The pretty raven I covet is my deserter, Kingsley. What could be more perfect? The one I've wanted so long and the one I've sought in that time are one in the same! I've no reason to return him. Besides, Meggie... You are not the one I shall give him to, should I even consider giving him up." Sentinel slowly cut a thin, shallow line across Starscream's pale neck.

STOP IT! Megatron screamed and fired a shot into both of Sentinel's arms which would force him to drop the blade and release the raven.

Starscream shoved Sentinel away and bolted behind the throne, holding his neck. He peeked out from his hiding place to watch.

Sentinel roared furiously, running at Megatron, punching him hard in his stomach. "A deserter /and/ a traitor in my midst! Now I can remove you both!"

Megatron winced before slamming his leg into Sentinel's side. He went AWOL because I gave an order that killed his brothers. I m the cause of his desertion. So, I ll be damned before I let you punish him for it anymore than I have! He snarled, bringing his fist up, punching Sentinel in the jaw then the ribs, feeling at least one give.

Sentinel clutched his side, glaring daggers at Megatron. "I don't care." He smiled cruelly. "Though, I'm curious. Why are you so keen on saving the little whore? He doesn't seem very fond of you in the least."

I have my reasons but you don t need to know them. After all, what use does telling a dead man do me? Megatron asked, gun pointed at Sentinel's head, finger on the trigger. The dead don't need to know anything...

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Shouted Starscream, standing by the throne, his chest rising and falling quickly. "You won, it's over... You can't kill him..." His red eyes narrowed at Sentinel. "He may deserve it, but he's still Optimus' father. You say you're sorry for what happened five years ago. Prove it. Show me that you aren't a family killer!"

Megatron flinched and lowered the gun before tossing it aside. Touch him again and nothing will stop me from killing you, he said for Sentinel s ears alone before he started walking to Starscream. The Nemisis crew is worried sick about you. Let's head back...

Sentinel smirked and rounded on Megatron, burying his blade in the soldier's stomach. "DIE!" He cackled madly.  
>Starscream's eyes widened and he bolted for Megatron, delivering a spinning kick to Sentinel's face. He steadied Megatron as Barricade ran in, making sure Sentinel stayed away from the two as a familiar face took Megatron from Starscream. The raven looked up in surprise. "Ironhide..."<br>Ironhide was Breakdown's cousin, and one of the Nemesis bouncers. He nodded curtly and grabbed Starscream's arm. "Run now, talk later." He pulled the dancer alongside him, Megatron tossed carefully over his shoulder. Barricade followed them out.

Megatron's vision blurred. He was dimly aware of the blade still in his stomach but ignored it. How...? He asked before blacking out, blood soaking the bouncer's shoulder.

A figure had been standing, hidden, watching the fight. Now they walked out and over to Sentinel. Who knew the great Sentinel Prime, who was full of honor, would be reduced to a rapist and a cheap shot opportunist, they growled with a rumbling chuckle.

Stepping out beside the man who had spoken was Shockwave. "Well, love~ It worked in our favor. Once Sentinel dies, you'll be in charge. General of the entire military. The world will follow soon enough..." His smooth voice purred as he draped himself over the muscular man. The former scientist slipped a revolver into his lover's hand.

Sentinel looked at the two in horror. "No... Not you... You can't be here!" The elder was in a panic.

The man chuckled. Yes, as soon as the old man dies, he said and looked Sentinel in the eyes. I m back. He smirked, aiming and pulling the trigger, firing two bullets in a double tap manner. He turned and kissed Shockwave. Now to wait for the papers to finalize, he said. The man was Galvatron, Megatron s older brother who was suspended for unnecessary force. He made it a habit to ruin peoples lives and his baby brother was no exception to that. The only person he didn t try to ruin the life of was his lover and that was merely because their goals were the same. What was it? World domination, of course.

Shockwave couldn't stop himself from purring in utter delight. "And for me to return to your darling little brother's side until you need me again~" The violet haired man placed a tender hand upon his eyepatch. He had lost his right eye to Galvatron a few years back, before they considered themselves an item. He kissed Galvatron's cheek and stepped away with a bow. "I've set up a news interview scheduled for tomorrow morning. All you have to do is show up, and claim your place as Prime's successor. Blame his death on your brother. His fingerprints are everywhere and even Barricade cannot save him."

Galvatron chuckled and kissed him again. I can always count on you. Don t worry. I ll be there, he said and retrieved the two bullets he fired before picking up the gun Megatron had discarded with a gloved hand, performing another double tap to replace the bullets he pulled out and make it seem like Megatron had dealt the final blow. Then he tossed the gun. Now the evidence is irrefutable, He smirked.

"Perfect, as always." Shockwave bowed and left, taking a back way to his shared apartment. Once he was inside, he sat in the kitchen, as if he had never left. He knew Megatron wouldn't be back home for a while. "And once all the loose ends have been tied up, this chaotic world will be ours..." 


	8. Chapter 7 Madness and Awkwardness

Ratchet, Ironhide's lover and the resident medic, had managed to seal up Megatron's wound. Starscream still looked like Hell had unleashed its fury upon him as well, but he refused to let anyone but Optimus, who had become his counselor over the past five years, come near him.

Ironhide glanced at Megatron. "Hey. You okay?" He asked the wounded soldier.

Megatron opened his eyes, looking at Ironhide. Feel like a million bucks, he said, lips twitching into a smile before frowning. Starscream? he asked, attempting to sit up.

Ratchet pointed to the raven, who had his back to everyone as he leaned on Optimus. "He won't let me look him over. And even Optimus can't convince him to let me..." The medic placed a hand on Megatron's chest, keeping him still. "Don't move. And just tell us what happened."  
>Starscream had tear tracks stained on his cheek. He had been silently crying against Optimus since Ironhide had brought him and Megatron back to the Nemesis.<p>

I already told Wave what happened before I came here, but long story short is Sentinel Prime was obssessed with Starscream and found out he was the AWOL Star Kingsley... He had already raped him by the time I got there. Ran into Cade and he handed me a gun, telling me where they were, so I found them and got pissed when I saw what he did. He touched Star, I tackled him and punched him a few times. Then he knocked me off and grabbed Starscream, threatening him. When I told him to let him go, he refused and started to cut his neck. So, I shot him and Star got away. He charged me, punching me in the stomach. I kicked him and punched back ,breaking at least one rib. Then, when I was going to shoot him, Star stopped me and I got rid of the gun. When I started walking to Star, Sentinel stabbed me. Star ran over and kicked him, Cade covered us and 'Hide showed up. Don t remember anything after. Oh... And I stabbed Sunstorm when he wouldn't tell me what he knew and left my phone with him, he explained, staying down.

Ratchet had obtained a very worried look on his face at the mention of Starscream's neck. The dancer hadn't spoken since they returned. "Well, you rest. Starscream, please let me look you over."  
>The raven shook his head violently, clinging tightly to Optimus. He was still crying and refused to let anyone but Optimus see. But he knew they knew he was crying. And he knew something was wrong with his voice.<p>

Megatron watched Starscream. Should have gotten there sooner... He muttered before sleep took him. He hated that the raven was hurting, that obvious by his nightmares.

Soundwave sat at Megatron's side as Starscream finally let Ratchet take a look at him. The news drew more tears from his dancer. The manager shook his head sadly as Starscream ran into his room with Knock Out following closely behind him. "At least it's temporary... I hope."

Megatron woke and looked around, seeing Soundwave. Wave? He sat up and winced as his stomach pulled. He looked for Starscream, feeling a bit of panic when he didn t see him.

"Don't worry, he's upstairs. He finally let Ratchet look at him and..." Soundwave looked down. "It's not your fault, you know."

What s wrong with him? Tell me, Wave! What's wrong with Starscream? He demanded, getting out of the bed. Just what had happened to his raven? Wait... HIS raven? Where had that come from?

Soundwave shook his head. "Ratchet said he suffered damage to his vocal chords. He won't be able to speak much for a while. And he can't sing either." He sighed sadly, his shoulders shaking. "He'll be fine, according to the doc..."

Megatron froze. He can't sing? He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. I should have killed that guy... he said.

"The fact that you didn't is the only reason Optimus didn't try killing you himself. He understands attacking him like you did because his father deserved it for what happened to Star. Though, it's odd, isn't it? That the first person Starscream ran to when you all got back was the son of the man who hurt you both?" Soundwave chuckled dryly before making a sniffing sound as if he'd been crying. "Then again, it's not so surprising..."

Prime has that fatherly aura, Megatron agreed and tried to comfort Soundwave, feeling guilty. He ll be fine, Wave. You ll see.

"Yeah... Starscream's tough, just... sensitive..." He shook his head. "But, you misunderstand. It's not the fatherly feel that makes Starscream trust Optimus."

What is it then? Megatron asked, sitting down and looking at him. You must remember that he and I don't interact much.

Soundwave nodded. "You see, when I met Starscream five years ago, he was a wreck. Optimus knows how it feels to have someone die in front of you, being helpless to stop it. That's how he felt when he lost his mother, so he can sympathize with Starscream. He is a counselor and confidant for Star. Optimus can calm him down when he's upset. Though I never want to see that expression on Starscream's face again..." The last sentence was muttered off-handedly.

"What look?" Megatron asked, letting that news sink in. Optimus saw his mother die? Starscream must have seen the bomb go off with his brothers inside...

Soundwave looked up at his friend. "I've seen Starscream cry, I've seen him angry, sad, happy... Imagine the worst possible pain you've ever felt. If you ever see the look of pain he can get, you'll relive it. It's heartbreaking really. I don't want to see it again. So, don't you go dying on us." He gave a dry, yet knowing, chuckle. These two were idiots.

"Why would the death of a mutt cause that look to return?" Megatron muttered, standing again and heading for the door. Whether he was fit or not, he was going home. Starscream was safe, so he had no need to stay there any longer.

Ratchet stepped in front of Megatron, looking him over. "..." He circled the Lt. General and nodded for a moment before moving out of the silver-haired man's way. "Okay, /now/ you can go. You're fine, says your physician." He smiled and walked over to Soundwave. "As for Screamer, he can talk a bit now, and he's reciting Poe and making 'Hide's head hurt, so we're heading out, alright? By the way," Ratchet turned as Soundwave nodded in acknowledgement, "Meggie, you should go say good-bye before you slip out. He might apperciate it. Key word being 'might'."

Soundwave snickered. "Well, you /did/ save him. The least he could do is say thanks if you go up to say bye."

"I'm not lookin' for thanks, old man, and you know it. Him being alright is enough for me," Megatron said but went up to Star's room, knocking on the door lightly. He stared at his feet, waiting for a response.

Starscream opened the door and blinked tilting his head. "What do you want?" His voice sounded rough and strained. And he felt like he had swallowed a cup full of nails. The bruise around his neck was now visible and at its darkest shade. He had abandoned the clothes he had been wearing and was now in a simple long shirt that hung off his shoulder.

"I've been told I can go, so I came to say good-bye and see how you are..." Megatron said. His eyes were sad at the sight of the bruise and the sound of the raven's damaged voice. He shifted his feet akwardly before staring at his feet, once again blushing lightly at Starscream's state of dress. "You really are beautiful, you know?" He blurted out and covered his mouth. FML! His eyes were wide now and his face had darkened. WHY WAS HE SO AWKWARD AROUND STARSCREAM AND NO ONE ELSE? "U-Um... I-I-I'm gonna go n-now... before I say anything else stupid or embarrassing..." He stuttered, turning to leave.

Starscream reached out and placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder before standing on his tiptoes to kiss the soldier's cheek. "Don't think this changes anything. I still hate soldiers. But..." The raven looked to the side, his hair covering his face and, by result, his blush. "Thanks..." He hated how unappealing his voice sounded right now.

Megatron blushed and lifted a hand to Star's cheek, making him look at him. "You're welcome and you still have a beautiful voice," he said before placing a deep kiss that lasted a full ten seconds before he turned and ran back to the house. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY DID I KISS HIM? I'M NOT GAY! I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! ...Do I? Am I?' He shook his head, running into his house, his wound hurting again.

Starscream stood in his doorway, blinking in confusion. "...Uh... What just happened?"

Knock Out, who had been sitting on Starscream's bed, snickered. "That, dear Screamer, is called a crush."

"I don't have a crush on him!"

From downstairs came the laughter of four voices. Rumble, Frenzy, Billy and Bumblebee had been peeking at the scene. Knock Out laughed as well. "I never said you did, though your defensive attitude makes me suspiscious. I was referring to Megatron having a crush on you."

The raven growled at Knock Out and stomped his foot, turning on the four downstairs. "You four! Go clean the ground level!"

"It's clean, so no! We want to watch you freak out!" Came Billy's voice. Starscream growled again and shoved the ginger out of his room and slammed the door.

At Megatron's apartment, Shockwave frowned as he stared blankly at the television. "What sort of drugs does one have to be on to create such trivial crap as this? For Primus' sake, it's a fragging sponge! Oh, how I'd love to cut their skulls open to see what demented bits tick in their brains..." He grumbled.

Megatron saw his housemate and only other friend. "Are you watching SPONGEBOB?" He asked, now afraid for the mental stability of his friend. He walked over to him and sat next to him, head in his hands. He looked a lot like how Shockwave did when he got a crush on his current boyfriend, although he wasn't aware of it.

"Nothing else on. Besides... What's more important is your lovesick puppy look. Care to explain?" Shockwave smirked, raising an eyebrow at his housemate. "You kissed him, didn't you?"

Megatron fell off the couch. "Wait, what? Kissed who? And I am NOT a lovesick puppy!" He said, getting up and sitting on the couch again.

"I call shenanigans. And you know who I'm talking about, Meggie." The scientist stretched boredly as he channel surfed again, this time stopping on 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. "Oh, have I seen this episode?"

"I don't know who you are talking about and WTFH ARE YOU A BRONY?" Megatron asked, moving /AWAY/ from his friend in horror. It was bad enough his /BROTHER/ was a brony and had forced him to watch it when they were younger, but now his friend was one, too? "I hate to say this, but you and Galvatron would get along well..." He muttered, hoping he wouldn't get hit.

Shockwave smirked inwardly. 'Oh, you have /no/ idea...' "Well, Meggie, of course I am. Twilight Sparkle's my girl. And I'm talking about the stripper, genius. You kissed him, didn't you?" He repeated.

"He kissed me first, actually, and you are insane."

"If you only knew. Wait... I thought he hated you. What was it? A liplock kiss? Why the hell would he get all cozy all of a sudden? You got some promise rings I should know about? I'm a brony, I don't need you getting all Jo Bro on me." Shockwave had a habit of being funny when he was around Megatron. Around anyone else? His humor was nonexistant.

"He got into a bit of trouble and I helped him out of it, so it was a thank you kiss on the cheek... Well... His was... Anyway..." Megatron said, starting to blush and get embarrassed.

"You sly dog~!" Shockwave nudged his friend. "It's /sooo/ obvious you dig him. Why don't you tell him?"

"Galvatron trying to kill anyone I confess to and Starscream hates me, remember?" Megatron said with a sad sigh. Once again, he had a look Shockwave used to wear. The sad, alone look.

"You're so paranoid. Besides, if he hated you, he shouldn't have kissed you, thanks or not." Shockwave nodded curtly, as if it were common knowledge.

"He beat the hell out of the last person I confessed to and killed the last one I dated," Megatron reminded his friend, frowning. "I just hope that idiot will be okay after this..." He muttered worriedly. An image of the bruise on Star's neck flashed through his mind. He shuddered and shut his eyes, head once again in his face. Yep. He was definitely in love.

Shockwave rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I remember, but that was back in high school. I wish I had been the older brother that kept his younger brother from falling in with a creep. And my nephews are weird because of it. Airachnid freaks me out, man. She's like Cruella de Vil. Only ten times worse."

"Yeah, she is a little... Wait... YOU KNEW? WHY THE HELL WAS I THE LAST TO KNOW?" He demanded and blinked when the stereo in the corner turned on only to start playing the song 'Last to Know'. He just stared at it a moment. "Really, stereo? REALLY? That shit's possessed..." He muttered before glaring at Shockwave. "Well? Why wasn't I told?" he growled, looking like he might throw something at the other male.

The violet-haired scientist merely laughed. "Well, you never asked. 'Sides, not like I knew right away. Wavey didn't bother telling me or our parents until he had two-year-olds pulling his hair." He growled softly. "Little brats... Can't wait till I get my hands on them..." He muttered, though it was a volume Megatron could hear. "Once I do, I'll turn them into even bigger pains in the ass and let 'em loose on Soundwave!" He fell onto the couch giggling like the madman he was.

Megatron rolled his eyes at him and pounced. "Torture Wave, huh? You really do hate him, don't you?" he asked ,actually serious though his tone was light and teasing. He sat on him boredly. Shockwave made a comfortable as all hell bed-pillow, you know? He grinned down at him, poking his cheeks in a bratty way.

Shockwave stuck his tongue out. "Let me patch you up and you head on to bed. Looks like you could use it." He carefully moved Megatron off of him and retrieved a medical kit from under a side table. With a near-expert hand, he rewrapped Megatron's wound, pulling it tight enough to hold, but loose enough for it to breathe and not cause pain. "How's that feel?"

"Better, thanks," Megatron said and relaxed. It didn't hurt so bad anymore and wondered if his friend had used something he had made on them. He pushed the memories away, not wanting to relive /that/ fiasco. He had hurt for five months after... "This isn't some experiment you used on the pain, is it?" He asked warily.

"Nope. Just good, old-fashioned wound wrapping." Shockwave smiled at his friend. "Totally harmless." He shooed Megatron to his room. "Get some rest now. And go see him tomorrow."

Megatron walked to his room, thinking about the second part of his friend's advice and sighed. He WAS worried... Okay, he would go. First sleep, he thought as he passed out on his bed.

Shockwave smirked to himself. Soon, everything would fall into place... 


	9. Chapter 8 Brewing Storm

Megatron's cellphone blared the ringtone of 'Beautiful Dirty Rich', signalling that Soundwave was calling his friend.

Megatron picked up his cell with a groan. "This better be important, Wave. It's my only day off this week," he muttered, glaring at the phone as he sat up.

"More important things to worry about! Have you seen the news yet?" Came the frantic voice of the club owner.

"Of course not, you just woke me up," he said and went to the living room. He saw Shockwave and froze. There, on the television, was his brother, Galvatron.

"Sentinel Prime has been discovered murdered at the old castle outside the city as of a few hours ago. He named me as his successor and as my first order of business, I intend on bringing in the culprit who killed him. Due to the evidence that was discovered at the scene of the crim,e we have found out the culprit is Lieutenant General Megatron, my younger brother. Anyone with information on him, please inform the military at once. He is now wanted for murder one and treason!"

Megatron dropped his phone.

A loud and rough knocking was heard from the front door, followed by Shockwave's surprised whistle. "Meggie! Visitor!"

Outside the house stood a panting Starscream, dressed in baggy shorts and a loose tank top. His hair was a complete mess. Priority one was making sure Megatron was innocent.

Megatron went to see and once more froze when he saw Starscream. What was he doing here? "What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling the raven inside. Even in a rush and a mess, he was drop dead gorgeous! Wait! That wasn't important right now!

Shockwave had walked off as his own phone rang and Starscream grabbed Megatron's shoulders harshly. "You said you wouldn't kill him!" His voice sounded even more strained than yesterday. "Why did you do this?"

Megatron grabbed Star's wrists. He really thought he would do that after he promised not to? "I didn't do it, but if you think I did, then get out right now," he said, his own voice holding hurt. "I came here RIGHT AFTER leaving the club just to find Shockwave watching Spongebob," he muttered, moving away from the raven, his mind working far too fast.

Starscream looked to the side. "Can you attest to that? Can you prove it? There was a time frame between when you got here from the club. The police will look at it... Even 'Cade's arm is twisted on this..." The last thing he wanted was for Megatron to be wrongly accused and arrested, but the evidence was piled against him.

"No, I can't. Just like I can't prove to you I didn't do it, but you should go. They know where I live and will be coming. If they find you, it'll be over. Go back to the club, Starscream... Go on like that night never happened. Like we never met," he said, looking at his brother's secretly smirking face. He knew he would be going down but he REFUSED to drag Star with him.

"No! If you didn't do it, I can't, in good conscience, let you get caught! Surely we can prove you're innocent!" Starscream almost sounded desperate. Megatron had saved him and he wanted to repay the debt. Megatron didn't seem the type to break his word, so the diva felt compelled to believe him.

Upstairs, Shockwave perched on his bed, smirking as he spoke to Galvatron. "The dancer's here, as expected. Once the police arrive and take your brother, how shall we go about capturing the final Seeker?"

"If I run, I look guilty. If you stay, they find their AWOL soldier and they might kill you. Just go back to the club. I'll get out of this but you need to fill Soundwave and Optimus in for me, okay? Please, just do this for me," he said, looking at the seeker. He had other reasons but he wouldn't tell them.

"Hmm... Well, we could always turn him into an accessory, so they'll bring him in too, you know?" Galvatron said with a chuckle. Destroying his brother's life. His favorite hobby. The fact he had a thing for a traitor and a stripper only made this better. "Unless you want to take a more... hands-on approach?"

Starscream whimpered helplessly as he was lost on what to do. "I can't just leave you!" He didn't know why he felt so compelled to stay by Megatron's side.

The scientist wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather keep a certain detachment from this for now. Perhaps we say a note was found at Sentinel's murder scene indicating Kingsley's identity? An arrest warrant for a deserter would surely follow."

"I'll be fine, Star. So hurry and go before they get here," Megatron said, lightly pushing him to the door.

"DNA evidence also states that a popular night club dancer by the name of Starscream was present at the scene of Sentinel Prime's murder, leading us to believe he is my brother's accomplice," boomed Galvatron's voice after he had hung up with Shockwave. "There is a warrant out for the arrests of both Megatron and Starscream. My brother is wanted for murder. Starscream for being a potential accessory."

Starscream felt his blood run cold. This was not good. "No. No, Megatron, we have to run away!" He may have been brave in some cases, but Starscream did tend to be a coward.

Megatron threw a book, shattering the TV and nodded. Now there's no choice, he said and looked at Star. Let's go.

Galvatron called Shockwave back after it was over. They take the bait? He asked.

"Naturally." Shockwave smirked devilishly as he spoke to his lover. "Though, the television suffered a bit of abuse." Everything was going smoothly and the pawns were moving to their places. Perfect. The only logical reasoning was that he and Galvatron would win.

Galvatron chuckled. Then I leave the rest to the military, he said and left the conference.

Shockwave purred. "Megatron and the dancer bolted. Want to come over and... celebrate our inevitable victory~?"

Galvatron smirked. I ll be there in five, Shockwave. Then we can celebrate, he promised, already on his way.

The scientist chuckled softly and hung up, walking out into the living room and frowning at the damage to the television. "Self-repair program activate," he commanded and the TV began to repair itself.

As he said, Galvatron was there in five minutes. He walked in and chuckled, seeing his lover. Well, aren t you a sight for sore eyes, he purred, walking over to him.

Shockwave hummed at the sound of Galvatron's voice, turning to face him. "You, as well, Galvatron... I hate being without you..."

Galvatron smirked and walked over, pushing him onto the couch and pinning him there. Once the Seeker and my annoying brother are gone then you won t have to be, he said.

Shockwave nearly moaned at the familiar weight of his lover over him. He had missed it. "When the world ours..." He leaned up and kissed Galvatron.

Galvatron growled and kissed him back, one hand pinning his above his head possessively.

The scientist couldn't surpress the moan that escaped him, nor could he stop his body from arching against Galvatron, wanting to feel his familiar warmth.

Galvatron ran his hands teasingly over Shockwaves shirt lips still locked together. He loved teasing his lover.

Shockwave growled playfully, nipping at Galvatron's lip, grinding his hips against the older man's teasingly.

Galvatron growled softly. Much as he wanted his lover, there was still business to handle. He pulled back, kissing him again. Not yet, Shocky, he purred. Once they've been dealt with, then we can have some fun.

Shockwave nodded. "Agreed. First, we jail Megatron. Then, we take Starscream for ourselves and make him our tool..." The violet-haired man purred in return. 


	10. Chapter 9 Intro to Hell

Starscream clutched Megatron's hand and pulled him along the street. "We have to get Soundwave's help..."

Megatron nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before pulling him towards the club.

Starscream felt his blood freeze at what had happened. Framed for murder? That was a new one. "Who... Do you think... Killed him?" He panted as his sneakers hit the pavement.

I know who. I have no way to prove it though, Megatron said glaring, running with Star to the Nemesis.

The diva felt panic rise in him. "Who?" He gasped, stopping once they were finally at the club. He led Megatron to the back entrance.

Galvatron. Megatron said hatefully. He looked around once inside. Wave?

Soundwave was standing at Optimus' side in the back dressing rooms. "Oh, thank Primus! Just what in the name of the AllSpark is going on, Megatron?"

I m being set up, because that guy was alive when I last saw him, Megatron said and saw Optimus. I didn t kill him, Optimus. Optimus merely nodded. "I believe you. Even if you /had/ done it, my father had it coming, all things considered..." The young Prime had obviously been disturbed and saddened by the loss of his father, but he truly did believe the man before him.

Megatron looked at Soundwave. We need to talk, he said ,grabbing his friend, dragging him off to the side.

The manager blinked and stood by Megatron. "What is it?"

Megatron looked at Optimus then Starscream before looking at Soundwave again. Galvatron is behind Sentinel s murder. I need help proving it he said before glancing at the raven obviously worried. Stars in danger now... he muttered.

"How can I help? Like, hack into Sentinel's security systems?" Soundwave wasn't entirely sure he could manage that without being inside the castle itself. Hopefully, Barricade or Optimus could help with that.

Any way you can. This puts Star at risk too... Megatron said, looking scared for the raven.

"I'll do my best, but you'll probably end up in jail before I can get it done." Soundwave was worried about both his dancer and his oldest friend. This was ridiculous! How could this have happened?

Starscream was sitting in the corner, his exposed legs pulled up to his chest. He hid his face, trying to calm down.

"I'm sure I will be. I'm more worried about Star right now. If that bastard finds out who he is and where he is then...Then it's more than possible he'll lose his life for leaving the military." His voice dropped lower so only his friend would hear him. "I can't let him die especially not like that...I can't...I feel like I just can't LOSE him Wave..." he said having trouble dealing with these new feelings.

Soundwave opened his mouth to speak but Starscream's voice intervened. "I don't need you to take care of me! I don't want your help!" He growled angrily. He stood and shoved past Megatron and out into the lobby.

Soundwave sighed. "...Sorry about him... He's... Well, obviously."

Megatron nodded but followed Star out catching his arm. "Star wait...please...I know you can take care of yourself and that you don't need or WANT my help. You haven't had to suffer the things my brother likes to do to those he catches though. I just don't want him to find you...to take you away" he said before letting go of the raven.

Starscream frowned and turned to face Megatron. "You knew who I was, don't you?" He had an idea that Megatron had known, but he wasn't sure. "That I was Star Kingsley? You knew?"

"Yes. Yes I knew. I knew as soon as you got mad when I mentioned the two under my command that died because of my foolish mistake. I know who you are and that's why I know that my brother CAN'T find out about you...I'd rather you leave than end up in his hands."

"Leave? And go where? By now, I've realized the military will never grant me peace! It's not you, it's everything else! ...Megatron... I'm scared..." He whispered softly, looking to the side. He knew things were going to go downhill from here. People would die, more would get hurt and hearts would be broken. Not to mention minds. Everything he had strived for in the past five years was crumbling away to nothing. And it terrfied him.

Megatron pulled Star against him and hugged him tight before either were consciously aware of what he had done. "I am too Star. I'm scared but...not for the same reason you are...not quite..." he said. Something had changed in him after meeting this beautiful yet firey raven. If he weren't in denial he would say he loved him. Of course he was in denial though.

Star wanted to cry to get all the emotions overflowing out. But Optimus wasn't here. Therefore, Starscream couldn't cry. Well, wouldn't. He hugged Megatron back before pulling away, blushing. "...What should we do then?"

"If we can prove that my brother was the one who killed Sentinel then he will be replaced. If his replacement can be reasoned with then we can hopefully get you pardoned and you won't have to run anymore. You'll be able to be a free man again" he said with a much softer than normal smile. "Till then...think you can stay hidden? PLEASE?"

"I... No promises. I have shows to do. I'm not going to stop my life because of this unless those sorry bastards come in and drag my aft out of this building. You've met my manicure. Those fuckers will too." He smirked a bit, feeling a bit more at ease.

"I know and I don't expect you to. Just don't do anything to make yourself any more noticable than you are ok? I don't want anything to happen to you...uh...g-go see Optimus. I need to talk with Wave again" he said and released the diva walking back to Soundwave.

Starscream nodded and walked away as well, joining Optimus and Knockout by the bar.

Soundwave was trying to calm his wife down and succeed with Mary Shaw's help. Mary took Airachnid and the twins upstairs to sit with her and Billy while everything settled down. The club owner felt weak-kneed. Too much too fast.

Megatron tapped Soundwave on the shoulder. "We need to come up with a plan. One to make sure that Galvatron doesn't find Star and one that lets us get the proof needed to take him down."

"Yeah... Good luck with that, especially if those rumors are true..." He murmured the last part off-handly. He had heard a few things about Galvatron, and some about his own elder brother. And he wasn't sure Megatron knew.

"What rumors?" There was now an edge in his voice. If Soundwave was hiding something he should know...

"I just heard that... Shockwave was dating Galvatron. It's just a rumor, but it might explain a lot... And Shockwave /is/ loyal to Sentinel..." Or so he thought. If Soundwave only knew the truth.

Megatron froze. Then could it be that he had endangered Starscream that night when he went drinking with Shockwave? "Shit...Wait...Of all people he's dating my brother?"

"You sound surprised." Soundwave had a blank expression and tone. "It actually makes a lot of sense. Come on, have you /seen/ my brother's room? Kinky bastard."

"No I haven't! I HAVE heard him and his boyfriend in the middle of the night though" he said shuddering. "If that's true then Star might be in more danger than we thought. Shockwave took me drinking after I met Star's manicure. I remember sitting at the booth then having a drink. After that I was in my room at home..."

Soundwave glared at his friend slightly. "I trust you didn't blab about Starscream. Otherwise, I think I should introduce you to Mary." His orange-red eyes were almost murderous. One does not simply fuck with Soundwave's employees.

"If I did then please DO introduce me to her. If he gets caught because I couldn't keep my mouth shut when drunk..." Megatron couldn't even finish his sentence. Ok he couldn't deny he DID care greatly for the ill-tempered man by the bar. "Wave what have I done...?" he muttered sitting in a chair.

"You fell in love with trouble, is what you've done. You're related to the Devil, you live with a psychopath, you followed misleading information, you blame yourself for things out of your control, you've been framed due to your DNA being at the wrong place at the wrong time..." He looked at his friend, smiling a bit teasingly. "Shall I continue?"

"Fell in...love...?" He looked at him confused and clearly upset that he might have endangered HIS raven. Wait...his? Where did that come from?

"With Trouble. In other words, my matchmaking attempt was at least half successful." He waited to see if Megatron would catch on.

"You suck man you know that? Remind me to beat you when I don't need your help anymore" he said lightly punching his friend in the left arm.

Soundwave whimpered lightly and clutched his arm. "Ow... I'll make sure to forget." He laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension. "Feel free to spend the night here and rest. You can sleep ing the VIP box that we were in the other day."

"Thanks man. Least if Shockwave is part of this and he tries something I'll be here too" he said relaxing some. So he was in love with Starscream? Sounds about right. He HAD liked him when they were both military though he had never told ANYONE that. He thought that his little crush had died with TK and Sky though.

"Well, go on up and get some rest. Make sure Screamer knows you'll be staying so he doesn't come to murder me or worse..." He held his left arm protectively as he went up the stairs to his own room with his wife and sons.

Starscream was sitting next to Knockout, chatting with him and Breakdown. Optimus and Bumblebee ahd already gone home.

Megatron sighed and stood walking over to Starscream. "Hey Star...?"

Knockout and Breakdown waved to Megatron and said a goodbye to Starscream, takign their leave and heading into the back room to sleep.

Starscream glanced at Megatron, for once, no hostility in his eyes. "Yes?"

"I just thought I'd let you know I'll be sleeping in the VIP room tonight..." He was now looking at the ground.

"...There's no way to get comfortable in that room. Soundwave's tried. Because Airachnid shunned him once." Starscream made a mental note to break that left arm again.

"Well there's no other place for me unless someone doesn't mind sharing a room" he said with a shrug. He'd sleep there if no other choice regardless. "Anyway thought I'd tell you I'd be here tonight" he said turning to head for the VIP room.

Starscream grabbed Megatron's arm. He refused to look at him but mumbled, "You can share my room. And I'll just kill Soundwave tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want me in your room?"

"No, but it won't haunt my conscience if you're sleeping somewhere comfortable." He was blushing and still didn't look at Megatron.

"Then if it keeps your conscience clean I'll sleep in your room. I'll help you kill Wave but after he helps me clear my name" he said. He was blushing too. "Lead the way?"

He pulled him up the flight of stairs on the opposie side Soundwave had gone up. Starscream pushed the door open to reveal his fairly neat, albiet cluttered, room. He plopped down on the bed and rolled agaisnt the wall, still in his t-shirt and shorts. He patted the spot beside him, but kept his back to Megatron to hide the blush.

Megatron closed the door behind him and walked over sitting on the bed. "Thank you for this..." he said laying down his back to Starscream's. He was smiling though.

Starscream smiled slightly and almost rolled over to cuddle Megatron. Almost. He liked to cuddle something whenever he felt stressed out, but his normal cuddle partner, Knockout, was currently getting laid. "Megatron?"

"What's up Screamer?" Cue smirk.

"Can I cuddle you? Don't get me wrong or anything, it helps me relax from stress!" He said a little too defensively.

Megatron chuckled and rolled over wrapping his arms around Starscream as an answer. "I wasn't going to ask."

Starscream blushed and rolled over as well, attaching to Megatron and nuzzling his chest lightly.

Megatron blushed again but let him cling. "Get some sleep Star... We have Hell to prepare for" he said closing his eyes though he didn't fall asleep. 


End file.
